rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlad
Vlad is the former antagonists of the 2015 computer-animated comedy film Hotel Transylvania 2. He is Dracula's father and an infamous elder vampire. Appearance Personality Vlad is old-fashioned and curmudgeon, living in a cave with his bat-like monster-horde. After getting an invite to Dennis' birthday party, Vlad seemed legitimately excited to hear from his family. As a parent, it is implied that, while doing things for his son's own good, he was rather cruel and uncompromising. He sent Dracula to Camp Winnepacaca (which was implied to be like a boot-camp back in the day) to better his vampire-powers and made his fangs grow-in by scaring it out of him by taking something he thought was innocent and destroying it (a tactic he attempted to repeat on Dennis). Because of this, Dracula possesses great fear of his father for both his and his family's safety whenever he is around. While Martha's death was the proverbial nail in the coffin that solidified Dracula's hatred of humans, Vlad did everything he did to teach his son this line of thinking, having expressed heavy disappointment when it was revealed to him that his granddaughter married a human, and that humans attend the Hotel alongside monsters. Apart from his ignorance of humans, Vlad seems to be out of touch with the monster community as well (despite everyone there having heard of him), not knowing who Frankenstein is and thinking that Murray was "talking toilet paper." Despite all of this, he is willing to admit when he was wrong, coming in to save his family from his own monstrous horde and apologizes to them. He seems to share some quirks with his son, including some facial ticks and dance-moves. Powers & Abilities Being a vampire (and a Dracula) Vlad has access to a plethora of abilities: *'Immortality: '''As a vampire, Vlad is said to be 1,243 years old and is still in top condition. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Vlad, like all vampires, has the power of shape-shifting, being able to turn into a bat in a puff of red mist. *'Telekinesis:' Much like his son, Vlad has the power to telekinetically control objects and people. It is shown to be more advanced than his son's (implying that it is a skill that changes and grows with age) as not only can he freeze and levitate objects, but he can even change the object/person's shape and behavior on a whim, as he did this to make the man in the Cakey the Monster suit look and behave more horrifying, and even was able to shrink Bela to the size of a mouse. *'Wallcrawling:' Vlad is able to stick to the walls and ceilings by the heels of his shoes (and other ways) without the added repercussions of gravity and other forces. *'Enhanced Senses:' Despite being incredibly old, Vlad possesses all of the basic enhanced senses. *'Super-Strength''' *'Super-Speed' Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Given Vlad's age and status in the monster community, it can be assumed that Vlad has a name for himself amongst the spirit community as well. With that said, it is unkown if Jack would have ever heard or met him. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Royalty Category:Monsters